diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Defender
The is an AI-controlled Boss that was added on August 23rd, 2016. The Defender has a chance to spawn 10-13 minutes after the server starts, and 15-23 minutes after the death of the previous boss. It is one of the three bosses that are not attacked by Base Protectors as soon as they get close. Design The Defender features a Red Triangle as its body with three evenly-spaced trap Launchers, one on each side. Three Auto Turrets are placed on top of it on each corner. Technical Stats Like every other boss, the Defender has 3,000 HP, with a slow heal rate. Its launchers have a high reload, and its Auto Turrets have an average fire rate. Its traps are normal-sized with high penetration and damage. Auto Turrets and bullets act identically to the Auto 5 but have a lower speed. The Defender also moves very slowly. Miscellaneous *Upon destruction, it awards 30,000 experience, giving it to the player who deals the final shot. *When the Defender happens to drift near a wall, it will immediately change its path to move parallel to the wall. *It is not targeted by the Base Protectors unless it provokes them and the Base itself has an effect on it. *The Defender has auto-spin passively enabled. *Similarly to Arena Closers, it is not slowed down at all when bumping into Polygons. *The Defender suffers from its own Auto Turrets’ Recoil. Strategy *Strong Against: Low DPS tanks, Melee classes, Drone classes, such as the Overlord and Overseer. (Unless distracted), Spread classes, most Trappers. *Weak Against: High DPS, Assassin branch, Predators, Streamliners and other focused RoF classes, Destroyer branch, Overlords and Factories if caught off guard. Against the Defender *The Factory can be particularly good against this boss due to its drone shield being able to tank the Defenders' direct auto fire if needed, which is the main threat when fighting this Boss. *Use a Destroyer, Annihilator, or Hybrid as one giant Bullet with good penetration stats can plow right through many of the Defender’s tough Traps. It's also highly recommended to use a high reload build and keep firing to get protection from the auto turret bullets. *A Streamliner is capable of defeating a Defender since its RoF could easily shorten the Defender’s health and push away traps as well as block the Bullets. *Use a Rocketeer, as they can fire decent missiles towards the Defender while the back barrels on the missiles push away the traps, dealing significant damage towards it. *Use a Gunner class like the Gunner Trapper or possibly an Auto Trapper, as it can defend itself while shooting decent Bullets. Be careful around the tiny gaps between Traps that the Auto Turret’s small bullets may squeeze through. *It is heavily advised not to use Body Damage focused builds, other Trappers, or solely Auto classes as they will not be able to get through the trap/bullet storm. *Use a Ranger, Stalker or Predator to hit the Defender as they can hit the Defender out of its FoV. Trivia *It is the first boss to use Traps and wield Auto Turrets at the same time. *It is the only boss that uses more than one type of projectile, using both Traps and Bullets. *The Defender, alongside Arena Closers, neutral Dominators, and Summoners, are the only entities to use yellow . *When idle, the Defender slowly circles the arena until it sees a player. *As of 22nd of August, when a boss spawns, a notification appears. The Defender is shown in the gallery below. *Although this Boss’ Launchers are about the same size as Mega Trapper Launchers, it shoots regular size traps. *The Defender’s Auto Turrets seem to have a complex behavior. It is the only tank that uses Auto Turrets that are controlled by the Defender’s AI. The Defender’s Auto Turrets don’t control themselves, as other Auto Turrets do. *It is the only boss to have Auto Spin. *The Defender is rather small compared to other Bosses. *It has the same amount of Launchers as the Tri-Trapper, which is the largest amount of Launchers that can be found on a single tank (Dominators not included). **Its turret layout is reminiscent of that of the Auto 3. *The Defender’s Traps go through Polygons. __FORCETOC__ Category:Diep.io